Cycle of life
by meemohfarhat
Summary: This fic takes place in the future after the trio graduate from Hogwart. The trio has split up, but their children are attending together now. Hogwart has never been this interesting before.
1. Chapter 1

The circle of life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Some of the plot is mine.

This is an AU fic, so you will find some new characters. The time of the story is 20 years after the trio and Draco graduated.

**Chapter 1**

**Returning to Hogwarts**

Today is the day. The day she will have the recognition she deserves, and she was excited about it.

Halle deepest desire from the age of eleven was to be a prefect in HOGWARTS School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her favorite bed time story was HOGWARTS a history. She couldn't sleep without hearing her mother voice reading a passage from the precious book. Leon always teased her about it. Unlike her, Leon didn't care for books at all; his favorite past time was Quidditch after all. Father always prided himself about that.

She pouted at her reflection in the mirror. "I took after mother I suppose". Hermione Malfoy was known for her love of knowledge. She was known as the most brilliant witch to ever graduate from HOGWARTS.

So when she was assigned as a prefect this year, it was no surprise how happy was Halle about it.

A bang at her door woke her from her daydreaming.

''Yes"

"Come on Halle, father and mother is waiting down stairs, so stop stalling or we'll miss the train", Leon shouted at her through the door.

They reached the train station in their luxurious carriage in no time; her father let her get through the barrier at Platform 9 3/4 first. Here it is the beloved HOGWARTS express.

Halle was looking around searching for a familiar face, only to find him staring at her.

'Him' was of course the one and only Daren Weasley. No one had ever looked at her like this, no one but him have ever dared. Halle felt herself flush under his intense gaze. What is it about him that made her react this way?

She was a sensible down to earth girl. But when he was around she turned into one of those silly school girls who couldn't say a complete sentence in front of their crushes.

But he hates me. She told her self. He never liked me. Well, like is an understatement. He loathes me. From the first year I entered HOGWARTS when he knew that my name was Malfoy he hated me. For four years he treated me as an enemy despite that I was with him in Gryffindor. He always teases me and calls me a book worm who doesn't have friends and to go were I belong in Slythrin. I am the only Malfoy in Gryffindor. Well, my mother was in Gryffindor so it isn't a weird thing I ended there.

Halle removed her eyes from him when she heard a feminine voice calling her. A tall blonde girl with blue eyes and curvy body was waving at her. Susan Wood always looked like a goddess. She was in Ravenclaw and she was Halle's only friend.

Halle waved back. "You look amazing Susan, did you get taller?" Halle said looking at her tall womanly figure.

Susan's laugh was like music when she replayed "Well, yes. Did you notice?" she said smiling.

"I would be blind if I didn't" Halle replied.

"You look amazing too, Halle", she said kindly. She looked at my short and small body with sincerity in her eyes.

I always knew I am not as attractive as Susan. With a light brown curly hair and ordinary brown eyes, there was nothing to be amazed about. I am short with a larger than medium breast that annoys me and feels awkward sometimes. My skin is so white that you could mistake me for a vampire. The only feature that I love about my self is my lips. They are small, red and full. But my brain is one of my most prized possessions.

It never bothered me that Susan was more beautiful than me, but when I see Daren looking at her with admiration I feel as some one is squeezing my heart.

A hand in my shoulder startled me from my painful thoughts. I looked behind me and there was mother looking at me with a sweet smile that brought me out of my misery.

My mother Hermione Malfoy was one of the loveliest witches in the wizards' world. Father always looks at her with wonder as if he doesn't believe that this wonderful creature is really his wife.

The look in his eyes when he looks at her! I wish I could have some one who would look at me like this.

"Is every thing okay, Halle?"

"Yes, mother", I replied. She smiled and kissed me on my forehead. Then she turned to Susan. "Hello there Susan, look how much you grew up. You look lovely"

"Thank Mrs. Malfoy. You're so kind" Susan was blushing in shyness.

"I am sure this year will be a wonderful year for you two, with you being prefects and attending your first ball. Which reminds me, Halle dear did you check that your dress robe is in your bags?"

I nodded when the train whistled announcing that it is time to depart. Father and mother kissed me goodbye. Leon shook father hand acting all manly. But mom kissed him despite his protest.

Looking through the window I waved goodbye to my parents hoping this year would be a perfect year.

End

Well guys, this is the first chapter. I hope you can forgive me for the spelling and grammar errors. In the next chapters you will discover what happened to the trio and will know more about their children.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud chatter waked Halle up from a peace less sleep. Opening her eyes she could see Elizabeth Barton and Helga Bones going through clothes and squealing like a group of hyenas. She panicked when she looked at here clock to find it pointing at 'very late sleepy head'. Jumping from her bed she began wearing her uniform like a woman possessed.

When she heard Helga chuckling, she stopped to glare at her. "What is so funny?" she hissed at her. Helga was surprised of Halle tone. She was always a pleasant girl and even when she and lezzy were mean to her, she never retaliated.

Elizabeth surprised face changed into disgust. "Don't worry Halle you are not late for class, breakfast is being served right now", she spat out.

'I will kill him', was the first thought in Halle's mind.

That is the final strew. It must be Daren who altered her clock like that. What is it with him? She couldn't fathom why he loathed her and her family that mush.

As a matter of fact, he was the reason that she didn't sleep well last night.

From the first day of school, the torment began. It averaged from making fun of her bushy hair to setting her up into cruel pranks.

Yesterday, he has done the cruelest thing to her yet.

She was minding her own business, writing a three feet parchment essay for charm class under a tree outdoors. Suddenly a huge ball came hurling at her. She didn't have time to avoid it. It exploded, covering her in a disgusting substance from head to toe. Trying in panic to wipe her face, she could hear students chuckling hysterically while pointing at her. She tried in vain to stop the tears, but when she looked up and saw Daren laughing at her something in her broke. She ran to her dormitory, angry tears and disgusting mucus covering her.

She shook her head trying to wipe away the painful memory.

Without looking at her roommates she continued her preparations with a cool indifference, and then left for breakfast.

When she entered the hall, every student from the other houses stared at her. She didn't look at any one and proceeded to her house table while looking down at her shoes.

Halle took a seat that is as far as possible from her mates and began to eat quietly. She felt a presence near her and left her face to see who was it. Her brother Leon was looking at her with something akin to concern.

"I heard what they did to you yesterday. Are you fine" He said while looking at something behind her. She left her head to see what he was looking at. Daren was staring back at them.

"This is the Gryffindor table Malfoy so you better return to your table", he said with hatred.

"Really? And what will you do if I don't?"

Leon apparently was itching for a fight. "Leon, please get back to your table. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." She begged him. Those two were famous for their animosity. Both were captains to their Quidditch team, sixth year prefect, runner for head boy position next year and the leaders of their houses. And when the two of them fought, usually their houses get involved too.

Daren was coming toward them now with a manic gleam in his eyes.

He stopped, hovering over Halle short poster with his height of six feet, but that didn't bother Leon who was nearly the same height. She was stuck, looking back and forth between them. Each boy was trying to intimidate the other. They were sight to be hold. Leon fair with golden curls, gray eyes, body taut from numerous Quidditch games, and Daren with red hair, blue eyes, with wide shoulders and bulky muscles.

"Will you two stop acting like gorillas fighting for leadership? It's upsetting our appetites". A sensual feminine voice interrupted the fight.

Standing like the goddess Aphrodite with a hand on her waist was Emily Potter, gorgeous as always with her long red hair and her father's hypnotizing green eyes.

Leon stopped, with a look of awe that is rarely seen on his face. Halle always thought that Leon held a torch for the red head beauty, but he was constantly denying it.

Recovering from the shock fast, a sneer covered his face and he said, "Stay out of this Potter; it's none of your business".

Daren pushed Leon back and stepped between him and Emily."Don't talk to her like that". He said angrily.

Halle looked with surprise at Daren. He was best friends with Emily, in fact they were cousins. Emily was the daughter of the former Ginny Weasley and Daren was the son of her brother Ron Weasley. But with the way he was defending her, Halle was beginning to think that there is something more than friendship between them.

She felt like crying. She was so weak, that her brother has to come and defend her. And even when the fight began because of her, she quickly lost their interest to the lovely Emily. Usually she wasn't a bitter jealous ninny, but why couldn't she be the centre of attention for once.

Halle eyes suddenly hardened, 'enough is enough', she thought. "Leon, go back to your table. I'm more than capable of defending my self".

Then she faced Daren with a furious expression that is rarely seen on her face. "And you, when will you stop your childish games. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you fancy me. So stop harassing me and leave me alone. I've had enough of you". She screamed the last words and stormed out of the hall.

A short silence followed her departure, and then hell broke lose. The entire students were talking to each others discussing what happened. Those four have an interesting history between them. No one gets bored with all this drama playing around.

The remaining three were astonished. Halle was always sweet like a candy, so for her to lose it like that, she must have been pushed to her limits. Leon smirked at Daren and Emily. "Looks like Halle have finally gained a cheekbone. I always knew there were some Slytherin's qualities in her somewhere. So you two Gryffindorks better stay out of her way". With a swish of his robes he left to join his house.

Daren waked up from his shock to face another angry female. "What? What did I do?"

"Why do you always have to pick on her? You are really obsessed in terminating this girl Daren. She is in our house, so stop harassing her like that". Emily looked ready to kill him. Daren scowled at her.

"What I do to her is my business. So stay out of this Emily". Then he left the hall with angry strides.

Emily signed tiredly. "He is really obsessed with her. I hope no one gets hurt before he realizes that she affects him that much".

She looked at the slytherin table for a fleeting second; her eyes meeting with grey eyes that made her heart beat faster. She removed her eyes from his and fled from the hall.

Tara! This is the second chapter. So if you liked it please review.

I want to see if it is worth to be continued.

In the coming chapter we will see Daren point of view and what he feels for Halle.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry potter characters are not mine. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Some of the plot is mine

Now for the third chapter

"Hey buddy. What are you thinking about that is taking you away from your beloved food?" a loud voice brought Daren from his deep thoughts.

Daren looked, a big scowl on his face at his cousin Michel Weasley who was smiling like an idiot. He wasn't in the mood to tolerate his cousin.

Michel who was in his seventh year was one of the school heartthrobs with his blond hair , blue eyes which he inherited from his mother Fleur Declure and the tall strong frame like his father William Weasley. Despite the fact that they weren't in the same year, they were best friends. Usually, Daren enjoyed his cousin antics but tonight he was too livid to enjoy anyone's company.

"Leave me alone Michel, I'm not in the mood". He returned to look at his plate which was still full of food.

Michel watched him worriedly while he played with his food. Daren Weasley's favorite hobby was eating, and for him to neglect all that delicious food meant that something was seriously wrong.

Intending to find what is it; he touched Daren shoulders. "Tell me what is the matter? Daren. Usually, you are very hungry at dinner you can't stop to take a breath between bites"

Daren scowled at him and growled. "Don't mock me Michel, leave me or I'll pump your bloody face". Michel left his hands up in a pacifying motion. "I'm not mocking you. I'm only concerned. So tell me what's wrong?" He said heatedly.

Daren let out a heavy sigh. "Everything is wrong. Nothing is going the way I want it to. It is as if the whole universe is against me".

"Now, now. Tell Uncle Michel what got you in this state". He said joking.

Daren gave him a dirty look but began to talk nevertheless. "Today we had a Quidditch practice at noon, so I went with my team to the Quidditch Pitch. You know I developed some great strategies in the holidays, so I was excited to try them with the team. But we found that bastard Malfoy and his group of idiots that call themselves the Slytherin team using the Pitch like it is their personal yard. I told them that professor wood gave us permission to practice, but the git refused to leave. So I solved the matters with my own hands"

He smirked remembering Malfoy bloody nose. Then he continued. "It is sufficient to say that this lost us ten points and prevented us and the slytherin from using the pich for two days" A sour look appeared on his face as he said that.

Michel began laughing at that. "I would have loved to see the look on Malfoy's face when you punched him. But I know that this is not what is bothering you. So out with it".

"I don't know what you are talking about Michel. What would be bothering me other than that? Isn't it enough that we don't get to practice for two days? The Quidditch matches are approaching or did you forget?" He said trying to look convincing.

"Don't lie to me Weasley. Is it a girl problem?" he moved his eyebrows up and down teasingly. Daren face began to heat and he found his gaze moving without his will to the brown hair girl leaning on her book at the far side of the table.

Daren himself didn't know what is it that bothered him this much, but he knew that it has something to do with her. Halle Malfoy always managed to rattle him like that.

He remembered what Emily said to him the previous day. She was right. He was obsessed with her. From the first time he saw her at platform 9 and 3/4 looking all innocent and excited for going to Hogwarts, she fascinated him. She looked cute wearing her school robes even before riding the train and jumping like a rabbit.

She was hugging a beautiful woman that he couldn't recognize from behind. But when two blonde figures walked toward them, he was finally able to recognize them. they were the Malfoys. Draco and Hermione Malfoy and their bastard son Leon. He hadn't known Leon Malfoy has a little sister.

He removed his eyes from her immediately upon this discovery. His father hated the Malfoys with a passion. He didn't know why but apparently there was a history between them from their years back in Hogwarts.

He tried to ask Uncle Harry about it once, but the man became elusive and didn't give anything except that it had to do with Hermione Malfoy.

For that reason, any sort of a friendship between him and Leon was doomed from the start. Not that they would have hit it on in any other circumstances. They were apposite to each others in every way, and the competition between them began immediately.

Daren tried to ignore the little girl, but when she entered his house for the surprise of every one it became difficult to do so. She was very small and fragile, that he found himself wanting to protect her.

This made him angry; because there was no way in hell he could feel like this toward a Malfoy. Thus, the torment began. At first it was little comments about her hair. The first time he made fun of her bushy hair she looked at him with her big brown eyes full with tears. He felt something tighten in his heart that day but he squashed it. As the years progressed he could feel that she has a crush on him, so he did everything to kill this crush from the start.

Eventually, tormenting her became something that he enjoyed. He made all the Gryffindors shun her, after all he was the son of Ron Weasley, hero of the second war and he has a great influence on his housemates.

That is why Halle Malfoy became an outsider in her house. The only friend that she has was Susan Wood the daughter of Oliver Wood the Quidditch Professor. She was in Ravenclaw and the twoof them were very compatible as they loved to study. Halle should have been in Ravenclaw or Slytherin at least. Gryffindors wasn't the rightful place for her.

But recently it became difficult to harass her when every thing in his being urges him to kiss her pouty lips. When did she become lovely and desirable? One day she was a small girl with a halo of hair that covered her eyes, then the next day, a lovely curvy woman that would fit just right between his arms.

That didn't bother him at first. He was a healthy man with a healthy dose of desire and any girl with the right equipments would have got that reaction from him.

But when he became aware that other males are noticing too, he felt rage boiling inside him. She was his. He was her first crush and she has always held a torch for him. Even when he would hurt her, he could see love in her eyes. He wasn't the king of obvious but even he could see the way that she looked at him.

So he began another mission. Mission: chasing males that dared to approach her. That wasn't very difficult. But lately there were some boys who were ready to face his wrath in order to get near her.

That took more time to deal with but it could be done. With all this emotions burning inside of him, his torment to her increased to the degree of physical harm. That didn't mean that he put her in any danger, but he did some harmless pranks that would send her to the school nurse for a patch, nothing serious mind you.

And that returned him back to the reason he was having a bad day. After the incident at the Quidditch pitch, he went to his dormitory to change, then went to the hall to have lunch when he saw her. She was as usual holding a bag twice her size and was talking with a boy. He recognized him.

It was Antoine Flint, a seven year student in Slytherin. What made him so angry was that Flint was leaning over her with a flirting smile on his ugly face. And she didn't look in any kind of discomfort even when the bastard was nearly squashing her against the wall.

He approached them quietly and spoke with a soft voice. "Making out in the hallways Flint, why don't you find an empty classroom and spare us the ugly sight"

Halle eyes became like saucers when she spotted him and she began to splutter. Serves her right. What does she think she is doing flirting with another male?

Flint moved around her slowly and smirked. "Weasley. I was telling Halle how lovely she was yesterday when she stood up to you. It wouldn't do to have a lowly being like you trying to demean our lovely Miss Malfoy".

Daren felt smoke erupting from his ears; he was ready to lunge at him when the bastard continued. "Oh and I asked her if she would go with me to the next hogsmade trip and she was about to replay before you interrupted us. So I would be happy if you removed yourself from our presence so I could receive my replay".

"She certainly will not accept an invitation from the likes of you" Daren was nearly shouting.

A look of indignation appeared on Halle face. she looked at Daren with anger in her eyes. "Who I go out with is none of your business Daren Weasley", then she faced Flint and said: "And yes I will go with you Antoine, good day to you both". Then she stormed in her way to Gryffindor tower.

To say that Daren was surprised was an understatement. Yesterday she stood up to him at dinner and now she is telling him she will go with another male without his consistence. How dare she? Doesn't she know she belongs to him?

"Good day to you too Weasley", Flint said to him with a smirk on his face then moved in his way. Daren was about to grip the bastard and give him a piece of his mind when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Emily.

"Are you mad? You will get the Quidditch team in another trouble and we will lose another day of practice if you get into a fight", she was screaming in his face.

She was right but he was very angry that he didn't think about the consequences.

So now here he was playing with his food and glaring at Halle across the table. He felt betrayed even when it was ridicules to feel this way. She didn't have any obligation toward him as she was not his girlfriend, nor he has ever given any indication that he wanted her to be.

He faced Michel and said in a miserable tone, "I don't know what to do anymore; I tried, I really tried to crush those feeling inside me. But I can't any more. Even the slightest idea that she would let another man touch her makes me crazy. But I know that I have no rights to her. I was always mean and violent toward her. She will never look at me again like she used to when she was little, like I am the world to her. Tell me Michel what should I do?"

Michel was looking at him wearily. He always thought that Daren felt something for the Malfoy girl, but to hear him admitting this in that miserable voice surprised him.

Daren was always cool and composed. No girl managed to unnerve him like that. He understood that there were many things that separated Daren from his lady love.

Things that he couldn't overcome. This was really the case even if it seemed like a Victorian story. Ron Weasley would do anything in his abilities to keep his children away from the Malfoys. And if he realizes that his eldest son has feelings for one of them, hell will break lose.

All that Michel could do was to pat him on his shoulders in sympathy. It was only a little crush after all. He will live and forget her eventually and another girl will replace Halle Malfoy in his heart in no time.

Michel tried to convince himself even when there was this little voice in his mind that told him that this would not be the case.

This chapter was about Daren feeling and point of view. In later chapters we will find what do the others feel and will learn about the hate between the Weasleys and Malfoys.

Review.


End file.
